villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mizrabel
Mizrabel is the main antagonist and final boss of the 1990 videogame Castle of Illusion (also known as Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse) and later appears in its 2013 remake and Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. She is a villainess who was capable of transforming into the appearance of the Evil Queen and Maleficent, she is an enemy of Mickey Mouse. Mizrabel takes residence a large magic bastion known as the Castle of Illusion. She is voiced by . History ''Castle of Illusion'' Mizrabel, jealous of Minnie Mouse's beauty, abducts Minnie to restore her youthful form and wilt Minnie into a hideous crone. Mickey ventures into the Castle of Illusion and fights his way through, eventually confronting Mizrabel herself. Though Mizrabel regains her youth and battles the determined mouse, Mickey is able to triumph. Upon her defeat, Mizrabel redeems herself and helps Mickey and Minnie escape. In the remake, it is explained that she had learned that Mickey had a stronger magic: the magic of love. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' Mizrabel and the Castle of Illusion are cast into the Wasteland, as she was forgotten as a character. She schemes to kidnap several popular characters and absorb their hearts so that she can escape. Mickey, with the help of Oswald, is able to free the popular characters and defeat Mizrabel once more. In this game, Mizrabel primarily uses the appearance of Maleficent, complete with assuming Maleficent's dragon form for the final battle, though she is seen taking on the forms of various Disney villains before settling on Maleficent's form. Powers and Abilities Mizrabel's shapeshifting powers are very strong and powerful, being able to turn her into almost anything. She can also assume the appearances of various Disney villains, mostly Maleficent. Also, her dark magic allows her to fly, create curses, illusions and summon and control ghosts. Gallery MizrabelEvilQueen.PNG|Mizrabel disguised as the Evil Queen in the Castle of Illusion remake MizrabelTrueForm.PNG|Mizrabel's second form in the Castle of Illusion remake. Mickey Mouse vs. Queen Mizrabel.jpg|Mickey Mouse fights Mizrabel in the original Castle of Illusion. MickeyVSMizrabel.PNG|Mickey attacking Mizrabel in the Castle of Illusion remake. MizrabelGood.PNG|Mizrabel (in her true form) repenting on what she did and redeems herself by saving Mickey and Minnie in the Castle of Illusion remake. Mickey VS Mizrabel.PNG|Mizrabel disguised as Maleficent in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion MizrabelMaleficent.PNG|Mizrabel, disguised as Maleficent, confronted by Mickey Mouse in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. MizrabelMaleficentDragon.PNG|Mizrabel transforming into Maleficent's dragon form to fight Mickey. Mizrabel.jpg|Mizrabel Queen Mizrabel.jpg|Queen Mizrabel Trivia *Mizrabel's name is or may be a pun on "miserable". *When she faces Mickey in Power of Illusion, Mizrabel quotes Maleficent's lines to Flora, Fauna and Merryweather and near-quotes Maleficent's lines to Prince Phillip. This may either be by her choice or that taking on Maleficent's form may have influenced her. *Oddly enough, the place in the Castle of Illusion where the player confronts Mizrabel is the Forbidden Mountain, Maleficent's home. *When Mizrabel appears before Mickey in Power of Illusion, she takes on the forms of villains who are never found in the castle. *When Mizrabel is defeated in the remake, she shifts into a second witch form that resembles a recolored version of Witch Hazel. *Mizrabel's appearance is similar to that of the Evil Queen, both in her hag and youthful forms. In the remake, her youthful form also bears resemblance to Maleficent. **Much like the Evil Queen, Mizrabel desires to be the fairest of them all, as she states in the remake. *Mizrabel's scheme, in which she abducts a maiden and attempts to steal her youth, is similar to that of Gruntilda. Coincidentally, the Castle of Illusion remake's soundtrack was composed by Grant Kirkhope, who also composed that of Banjo-Kazooie. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Female Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Trickster Category:Summoners Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Gaolers Category:Elderly Category:Oppressors Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version